creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Where is my mind?
Ich lag auf dem Bett. Die Kopfhörer in meinen Ohren, schloss ich die Augen und gab mich der Musik hin. Es war einer meiner Lieblingssoundtracks aus einem Film. Plötzlich wurde alles um mich herum in ein grelles Weiß getaucht… Vor mir lag ein langer Gang. Die kahlen weißen Wände verliehen dem Ganzen etwas von einem Krankenhaus. Schwestern in weißen Kitteln und den typischen weißen Hüten, die sie auf ihren zusammengebunden Haaren aufhatten, liefen von Tür zur Tür. Manche von ihnen hatten ein Tablett dabei auf dem Essen oder Spritzen zu sehen waren. „Komm“, hörte ich eine tiefe Männerstimme hinter mir und spürte, wie mich jemand von hinten an meinem Rücken leicht stupste, als wollte er mich zum Gehen bewegen. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, um in sein Gesicht zu blicken, sah ich seine ernste Miene, die keine weiteren Verzögerungen duldete. So ging ich den Weg immer weiter entlang, unwissend, was mich erwarten würde. Zwischendurch erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die offenstehenden Türen zu meiner Rechten. Arme Gestalten, eingewickelt in Zwangsjacken, wippten auf dem Boden rum und schrien nach Hilfe. Andere redeten unverständliches Zeug. Einige der Schwestern kamen, teilweise mit blutbefleckten Kleidern, zurück oder trugen blutige Messer mit sich rum, die sie auf das Tablett abgeleckt hatten. Zwischendurch konnte ich auch das Geräusch eines Bohrers im Einklang mit gequälten Schreien vernehmen… Nun waren wir vor einer schweren Metalltür stehen geblieben. Der Mann, der bisher hinter mir hergelaufen war, öffnete diese nun. Es war ein breitgebauter, gutaussehender, junger Mann. Aufgrund seines Dienstanzuges, der sich farblich der Wand anpasste, erschloss ich, dass er Mitarbeiter hier in diesem… Gebäude war. Mir war nicht klar, wo ich mich hier befand oder was das alles überhaupt war. Für ein Krankenhaus hatte ich hier keine Betten oder Geräte oder Menschen, die an diesen angeschlossen waren, gesehen. „Wo bin ich hier?“, fragte ich den Mann nun. Zur Antwort grinste er nur und schubste mich unsanft in den Raum hinein, so dass ich mit dem Gesicht nach vorne fiel. Grelles Licht blendete mich, als ich mich nun aufrichtete und eine Person unmittelbar vor mir sah. Es war eine Schwester, die dieselbe Dienstkleidung trug, so wie die anderen auch. Sie lächelte ein warmes, fast schon mütterliches Lächeln, während sie sich vor mich hinkniete und mein Gesicht in ihre warmen Hände nahm. „Armes Ding…“, sagte sie mit einer Miene im Gesicht, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob ihr sorgenvoller Blick nur gespielt war oder ob sie es ernst meinte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken“, begann sie nun, als sie mein ratloses Gesicht sah. „Wir werden dich von deinem Leid erlösen…“ Mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich von mir und wies dem Mann, der mich eben hierhergeführt hatte, an, mich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, den man sonst nur bei Zahnärzten sah. Mit einem Hieb packte er mich und schleppte mich dorthin. Verzweifelt schlug ich mit meinen Armen und Beinen, protestierte, schrie, doch ohne Erfolg. Schmerzhaft hatte er mich auf den Stuhl geworfen, so dass mein Kopf gegen etwas Hartes knallte. Warmes Blut floss an meinem Gesicht hinab und tropfte leise auf den dreckigen Fließboden. Vor mir sah ich einen fahrbaren Tisch voller Instrumente: Spritzen, Skalpelle, große Gefäße, die mit etwas Durchsichtigem gefüllt zu sein schienen, und einem Löffel. Panik machte sich in mir breit, als ich langsam realisierte, was hier vor sich ging. Die Frau mit dem mütterlichen Lächeln schien meine Angst bemerkt zu haben und nahm eine Spritze zur Hand, während sie mich zu beruhigen versuchte. „Keine Angst, Liebes“, ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich kalt und nicht mehr so warm wie vorhin. „Es ist nur ein kleiner Piecks.“ Ihr freundliches Lächeln wich einem seltsamen, fast schon psychopatischem Grinsen. Mit einem Mal stach sie mir die Nadel der Spritze in mein Auge. Höllische Schmerzen resultierten daraus. Ich schrie, trat um mich und kämpfte mit ihr, jedoch waren alle meine Versuche, sich gegen sie zu wehren, erfolglos. Ihr Kollege hielt mich mit einem starken Griff fest, presste meine Arme so sehr gegen die Armlehne, dass ich das Gefühl bekam, er würde sie gleich brechen… Als Nächstes holte die Frau den Löffel hervor, den ich zuvor gesehen hatte und begann, ihn tief in meinen Augapfel zu stechen. Quälend langsam pullte sie ihn heraus und machte dasselbe mit dem Nächsten, doch dieser ließ sich nicht so leicht entfernen… „Dieser scheint festzustecken“, stellte sie fest und ich hörte, wie sie etwas Metallisches hervorholte. „Mit dem Skalpell sollte es aber gehen, aber du brauchst dir keinen Kopf zu machen, die Schmerzen werden vorbei sein, ehe die Narkose begonnen hat, zu wirken.“ Beim letzten Satz setzte sie eine Oktave höher an, so als hätte sie langsam den Verstand verloren… Ein brennender Schmerz jagte durch meinem Körper, während meine Schreie, die sich mittlerweile zu einem Kreischen verwandelt hatten, an den kahlen Wänden widerhallten. Wie lange soll das denn noch gehen?! Wie weit wollten sie mich durch die Schmerzen um den Verstand bringen?! „Hört doch auf! Es tut weh! Verdammt nochmal, hört auf!“, schrie ich die beiden aus Leibeskräften an. Plötzlich vernahmen meine Ohren ein lautes Knacken, weiterer Schmerz durchlief meine Nervenbahnen von meinem Arm herab. Ich brachte nichts als ein leises Winseln heraus. Der Mitarbeiter dieses höllischen Ortes hatte meine Arme gebrochen… Ein krankes Kichern ertönte von der Seite, während die Frau vor mir, mit einem Ruck, mein Auge herauszog, dass sie mit diesem Skalpell aufgespießt hatte. „Schhh…“, machte sie und tätschelte mir leicht auf den Kopf. „Es ist doch gleich vorbei.“ Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie sie etwas aufschraubte und etwas leise platschte. Es mussten meine Augen seien, die sie in eines der Gefäße geworfen hatte. Doch sie hörte nicht auf. „Halt ihren Mund offen, Brain“, befahl sie ihm und er befolgte ihren Befehl ohne Widerworte. Kurz darauf konnte ich das Schnippen einer Schere hören… Mit den Fingern packte sie meine Zunge und begann, mir diese abzuschneiden. Wenn ich jetzt noch weinen könnte, hätte ich Unmengen an Tränen vergossen, doch anstatt der Tränen floss warmes Blut aus meinen leeren Augenhöhlen heraus. Ein Ersatz meiner herkömmlichen Tränen. Unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen hatte die Schwester nun auch meine Zunge entfernt und sie in ein Gefäß gelegt. Ich spürte, wie mir mein Leben langsam entglitt. Das Letzte, was ich vernahm, war, wie sich etwas kühles Spitzes in meine Halsschlagader bohrte, für einen Moment dort verharrte und dann wieder ruckartig herausgezogen wurde. Röchelnd schnappte ich nach Luft, während ich Blut spuckte. Alles, was ich hörte, ehe ich meinem Blutverlust erlegen war, waren die gespielt warmen Worte der Frau, deren mütterlichen Fürsorge urplötzlich verschwunden war und endlich erfuhr ich auch, wo ich hingeraten war. „Willkommen im Where is my mind-Hospital.“ Keuchend wachte ich auf. Mein Herz raste und Schweißperlen rannten an meiner Stirn herab. Ich betastete meinen Körper. Keine Wunden. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Gott sei Dank! Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schaute ich mich um. Dieser Raum… Er ähnelte dem in einem Krankenhaus… Plötzlich ging mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen die Tür auf und zwei junge, starke Männer in Weiß traten ein. Ohne Vorwarnung packten sie mich am Arm und zogen mich mit sich. Sie brachten mich zu einer schweren Metalltür am Ende des Ganges. Grelles Licht blendete mich, als einer der beiden die Tür öffnete. In der Mitte des Raumes sah ich ein Schild, auf welchem ein Satz gestanzt war: „Welcome to the Where is my mind-Hospital.“ Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 12:48, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW